Somos tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos
by hermyxsiriusxremus
Summary: que pasaria si broly cambiara su manera de ser, llega una hembra saiya, que despertara emociones escondidas en goku, podra sovrevivir el matrimonio de nuestro heroe cero milk en este fic
1. Chapter 1

hola, espero que les guste este fic ya que es un Goku /occ/ Broly

habrá engaño, celos, pasión y traiciones encontradas, es mi primer fic de dragón Ball y por ende el primer fic de Broly en español que aparece en

aclaraciones, odio a Milk, no soporto su carácter

* * *

Somos iguales pero a la vez tan distintos

* * *

No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino.

* * *

Capitulo: 1 "Encuentro"

* * *

Broly, Malherido, subió a bordo de una averiada cápsula saiyajin, viajando sin rumbo hasta que colisionó con la Tierra de manera fortuita, unos últimos esfuerzos fueron los que le dieron empuje para salir de la nave.

-Kakarotto...Juro Que Volveré!- el guerrero legendario había hecho una promesa en el aire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una nave de trasporte intergaláctico estaba siendo robada del planeta Metanor, la ladrona, una eficaz saiyajin hembra, una superviviente mas del planeta Vegita, un poco diferente en su aspecto, de cabello negro lacio, dueña de unos ojos violetas. Se las había ingeniado para abandonar a su planeta, aquel que la vio crecer y adopto como un habitante mas.

Pero era difícil ser diferente a los demás así y todo Reiya tubo que abandonar su patria y vagar por las diferentes galaxias en busca de acción y pelea que era lo que más le entusiasmaba.

La fuga del planeta metanos fue muy fácil, ellos le debían una deuda que nunca les pagaron, una suma de víveres y unos pergaminos con una eficaz técnica de combate una fusión milenaria de ese planeta.

Los habitantes de ese planeta se mostraban reacios en aceptar el triunfo de un torneo de lucha, imponiendo excusas y falseando un combate honestamente ganado por Reiya.

Ocasionando que esta se llevara las cosas por detrás, Reiya de carácter agresivo pero a la vez siendo buena justiciera y un poco comprensiva, la actitud de esta especie fue muy asquerosa para ella, sin saber sus raíces o de que raza váyase a pertenecer, resultaba ser en sentido una buena persona.

Unos cortocircuito acciono en el tablero de control de la nave, grave elección al escapar, la nave estaba en mal funcionamiento.

Reiya necesitaba aterrizar urgente, sino ella podría estallar junto con la nave, a lo lejos pudo distinguir un plante desconocido para ella, pero no havia opción, tenia que llegar esta el y aterrizar en cualquier punto.

Se estaba acercando a la atmósfera del planeta, la nave empezaba a desintegrarse por el calor. Después de eso un fuerte temblor sacudió todo, asta que se estrello contra un cráter ya formado.

Usando su rayo de energía rompió la gran compuerta de hierro, el ambiente estaba muy oscuro, parecía que una gran tormenta estaba agitando el cielo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una persona muy parecida a ella, un poco mas grande. Por el cuerpo y los rasgos pudo distinguir que era un macho, siguió observándolo asta que reparo en que tenia la misma cola que ella, sin poder evitarlo una gran emoción recorrió todo su ser, era como si una parte de ella había encontrado lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba el poder saber quien era ella, a donde pertenecía.

Sin esperar mas voló asta aquel ser, que había hecho que se encuentre con tantas emociones distintas a la vez. Se acerco rogando internamente que aun este vivo.

Estaba muy malherido, Reiya intento hacer que reaccionara, apoyo la cabeza de el en su regazo.

-Oye...¿estas bien?... necesito que abras tus ojos, por lo menos as un intento-

Broly escucho una vos lejana, intento abrir los ojos, se encontró con una hermosa hembra vio como la cola de ella se enganchaba graciosamente con la suya.

-Que bien, ahora intentare cargarte, vale... hay que cuidar esas heridas, parece que as perdido una batalla-

Broly gruño, la sola mención de la batalla que perdió contra Kakarotto, hacia que cada parte de su ser estallara en ira.

-Por favor...mírame- Broly obedeció, la miro, miro esos ojos violetas tan atrayentes y vio preocupación, algo que nunca nadie sintió por el, ni si quiera su propio padre.

-Así esta mucho mejor, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo y pongas tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello- Broly no supo por que pero accedió a lo que esta hembra le pedía.

Pudo sentir ese aroma a hierba buena, en algún recóndito lugar de su subconsciente recordaba ese aroma, cuando el era un recién nacido.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Conociéndonos

Somos iguales pero a la vez tan distintos

* * *

_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino._

Capitulo: 2 "Conociéndonos"

* * *

La mañana llegaba y con ella un resplandeciente sol salía a dar los buenos días, despertando a Reiya, esta se había desvelado casi toda la noche por cuidar las heridas de su acompañante.

Algo raro paso en la noche mientras trataba de curar sus heridas, usando una técnica de su planeta que consistía en dar una parte de su energía propia para reponer la del enfermo, en este caso la del ser que estaba tendido en mantas cerca de ella.

Reiya puedo observar como la energía que le trasmitía a su acompañante no era absorbida por su cuerpo sino que era consumida por los brazaletes, la diadema y ese extraño collar que él tenia en su pecho.

Viendo que sus intentos por reponer la energía que el cuerpo del doliente requería eran entorpecidos por aquellas joyas, Reiya no-tubo más opción que quitárselas, los brazaletes medianamente fue lo más fácil de sacar, pero el colgante en su cuello, al intentar quitarlo una gran cantidad de energía la tiro fuera de la nave.

Teniendo el collar en sus manos este empezaba a quemarlas, como si se tratase de un fuego abrasador, Reiya lo tiro lejos de ella y con un rayo de su mano pulverizo el objeto.

Volvió a la nave, ahora intentaría quitarle la diadema que estaba incrustada en su cabeza, por mas esfuerzo y energía que utilizo no pudo sacarla. Era más el poder que se concentraba en esa endemoniada tiara que el que ella podría tener.

Dándose por vencida y procurando curar rápido a su acompañante Reiya utilizo la energía que le quedaba para sanar esas graves heridas que su cuerpo mostraba.

Mas no pudo hacer nada con la fiebre que empezaba a apoderarse de su reciente compañero, entre delirios este contaba atrocidades que secretamente su subconsciente albergaba, tan oscuros y miserablemente dramáticos, que Reiya agradeció internamente a esa familia que no siendo ella de su misma especie recogió y cuido como si fuera su propia cría.

Cuan angustiosos eras esos recuerdos que develaba su acompañante, recuerdos con carencias de afecto, tan faltos de una caricia o de una simple muestra de amor.

Claro que Reiya sabia lo que significaba la palabra amor, la había aprendido en el seno de esa familia que la cuido y protegió sin importar las criticas de sus allegados y los desprecios de la gente que los veía pasar siendo ella tan distinta a sus adoptivos padres.

Reiya sentía el martirio que de niño había sufrido su acompañante en carne propia. Mientras sus relatos tacaban cada fibra de su ser no dejaba de preguntarse ¿ Acaso tan sanguinaria seria su raza?, ¿Por que matarían a un recién nacido? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta ocasionaban desconcierto y un casi sutil miedo de no querer saber sobre su verdadera providencia, cierto era que ella amaba el arte del combate, era algo que mágicamente corría por sus venas.

Reiya se sentía viva en cada lucha que tenia en los torneos de las diferentes galaxias y planetas, un sentimiento que quizás la llevo a alejarse de su familia, solo ella y el infinito esa pasión que la envolvía en cada golpe de batalla.

Siempre procurando tener todo en regla, no era esa clase de personas que usaba sus poderes para matar por gusto, o por el mero placer de adquirir bienes materiales hurtándolos de muy mala manera.

Ella no era así, siempre que podía ayudar con su fuerza a algún planeta o algún débil que no podía defenderse solo siempre estaba hay para socorrerlo, aunque no podía evitar sentir sentimientos como orgullo y satisfacción al verse mas fuerte que sus adversarios.

Era un defecto que jamás borraría de su ser, sentirse superior, saber que podía vencer en batalla. Era guerrera lo llevaba en la sangre y moriría en batalla, era su tierno deseo.

Broly por otra parte empezaba a despertarse, abrió los ojos pero como la luz del sol era tan chocante decidió cerrarlos y esperar a que estos se acostumbraran al calor de los rayos del sol.

Reiya al ver que este estaba despertándose, se acerco y le llevo un par de frutas que había encontrado en su caminata sobre el terreno casi montañoso del lugar.

-Veo que te as despertado- Broly la miro como si lo hiciera por primera vez

–He curado tus heridas y me he tomado la molestia de quitarte esas feas cosas que portabas en tu cuello y muñecas, espero no te molestes conmigo por mi osadía-

Broly miro sus manos y noto como estas no tenían los brazaletes que su padre le había puesto, tampoco estaba ese collar con el cual solía someterlo a todo cuanto su padre quería.

De alguna manera Broly, sentía agradecimiento si es que se podía decir con esa hembra que lo había liberado, este sentía como sus fuerzas empezaban a entrar nuevamente en su cuerpo.

-Dime...¿como te llamas?...¡Ho! pero que descortés de mi parte aun no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Reiya y el tuyo-

-Broly... ¿pero donde me encuentro?- pregunto ya que estaba muy desorientado, la pelea que mantuvo con ese engendro de Kakarotto lo dejo muy desequilibrado.

-Pues si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos en el planeta llamado Tierra, te he traído estas frutas es lo único que conseguí para comer, espero que sean de tu agrado, por lo neos yo ya las he probado y son comestibles-

Broly miro la inmensa cantidad de fruta que ocupaba la nave, luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cola que la hembra que esta agitaba con elegancia, Reiya se dio cuenta de que Broly mantenía sus ojos en su cola.

-Disculpa, pero he esperado que despiertes ya que veo que tu también posees una cola igual a la mía y quería preguntarte si sabes de que especie soy, OH si soy de algún planeta en especial-

-Eres una hembra saiyajin, pensé que solo mi padre y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes, además de otros machos de mi especie, veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Que soy una hembra saiyan?-

* * *

CORRECCION EXPLICATIVA DE ESTE FIC para la lectora **mafh**

° Esta saiya llamada " Reiya" ha tenido un golpe en la cabeza, por eso es que no es mala como otros saiyanes( pongo de ejemplo al gemelo de goku de nombre turles/tucele)un sovreviviente mas

referente a poderes, ha peleado como cualquier personaje de Dragón Ball( hablo de Goku, Vegeta y demás personajes con sangre saiyan) por ende es comprensible y razonable que sea mas fuerte que Goku, sacando cualquier hecho que mueva a este personaje Oc. a una Mary Sue.

Respecto a la curación, lo único que hizo fue lo mismo que piccolo y demás en la película " ESTALLA EL DUELO, Broly EL LEGENDARIO SAIYAN" donde todos daban sus energías para que goku se recuperara y combatiera con Broly y así derrotarlo.

Nota de autora:

Respecto a Milk, ya aclare que no me gusta el personaje, por ende intentare borrarlo, creando un universo alterno de la serie pero no sacando o desvirtuando la cronología de la llegada de cada enemigo. O el nacimiento de los demás personajes.

Espero poder aclarar a los lectores que lleguen a este fic, con el fin de despejar dudas de un supuesto Mary Sue, y por ende pido a las personas que les agrada el personaje de Milk, que no sigan leyendo este fic, ya que no quiero desagradarles como autora, por un mero deseo y saquete que le tengo a ese feo personaje, que nunca proyecto amor en la unión con goku, casándose el por una mera promesa ( acuerdo diría yo) de niños, y tolerando a alguien que a mi parecer quiere imponer algo suyo y no respetando al otro. Desde el comienzo jamás entendí el personaje de Milk y no querré hacerlo ahora, pido disculpas si con mi pensar caigo la a la lectora que pase por este fic, pero creo que el fanfiction se creo para que el fanático que no le gusto algún final o que quería que una pareja acabase con otra y viceversa. Pues creo que no soy tan egoísta, algunos de ustedes lectores, nunca soñó con cambiar algo de alguna película o algún anime ¿ Quien no?

Los dejos espero sea agrado de ustedes el fic, espero reviews me disculpo con aquellas personas que les gusta el personaje de Milk.

Lamento mucho si mis meras palabras son ofensivas y destilantez de disgusto por este personaje.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Disculpa, pero he esperado que despiertes ya que veo que tu también posees una cola igual a la mía y quería preguntarte si sabes de que especie soy, OH si soy de algún planeta en especial-

-Eres una hembra saiyajin, pensé que solo mi padre y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes, además de otros machos de mi especie, veo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Que soy una hembra saiyan?-

-de que planeta soy-

Eres del planeta Vegita, pero este fue destruido por un meteorito, cuantos años tienes- pregunto Broly por primera vez interesado realmente es esta hembra( ya que al no tener los artilugios que poseía su mente estaba mas activa y podía mantener por primera vez una conversación)

Ho... que mal ósea que talvez mis verdaderos padres hallan muerto-

En otro lugar del planeta tierra... Goku, Vegeta y los demás sintieron esas descargas de ki uno era pacifico y el otro era algo maligno pero no del todo) decidieron volar veloz mente a recibir a los nuevos visitantes y si eran enemigos con gusto pelearían con ellos sobre todo Goku.

Reiya permaneció en silencio mientras trataba de procesar la nueva información que recibió, no podía creerlo pero si lo que le contó Broly era verdad ella estaba diseñada para destruir, pero eso a ella le creaba una gran duda y se la planteo a Broly.

-oye Broly- le llamo Reiya, este volteo a verla aun recordando el sonido casi dulzor de su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

-que quieres-

-solo sacarme esta duda que me carcome, dime si es verdad que estamos hechos para destruir y conquistar planetas, a la larga eso no nos dejara solos, acaso eso no será la destrucción de nosotros mismo al acabar con todo lo que se nos tope en el camino-

Broly por un momento medito el comentario de su ahora compañera y vio que tenia mucha razón y lógica.

mira no es por nada pero yo no cambio una buena pelea por destruir todo un planeta, lo único que querría es encontrar un fuerte adversario para pelear, eso es mi sueño.

-Tienes razón asta ahora no podía ver con claridad nada- creo que seguiré tu consejo pero te diré que yo si puedo derrotarte, que dices te animas a pelear conmigo- Reiya le fascino la idea y se puso en posición de combate.

Reiya fue la primera en atacar al guerrero, esta le daban con todo lo que tenía, pero Broly los esquivaba con una enorme facilidad y con una velocidad muy impresionante. "¡Vaya! ¡Eres muy veloz!" Comentó Reiya. "Va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensé.. "¡Vamos y atáquenme!" La retaba Broly.

Reiya, nuevamente, volvió a atacar a Broly, él solamente la observaba y esquivaba sus ataques; gracias a un movimiento rápido Reiya logró golpearlo, provocando la ira de BROLY, y comenzó arrojar esferas de energía a su oponentes para poder preparar un poderoso ataque, se los arrojó hacia REIYS, ESTA PUDO NOTAR EL CAMBIO DE HUMOR EN SU COMPAÑERO, Reiya apenas pudo esquivar varias bolas de energía pero una le dio de lleno estrechándola contra las rocas de la montaña.

Broly aprovecho para acercarse a Reiya viéndola que estaba media inconsciente la aprisiono entre sus brazos, esta gimió de dolor, este sonido repercutió en el corazón del legendario guerrero, este la cargo y la llevo asta el río y dejo que el agua limpiara la sangre que drenaba de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo a observarla, su armadura se deshizo por lo que solamente la cubría una diminuta tela en su busto y un taparrabo en su entrepierna dejando entrever varios atributos que este no paso por alto.

La hembra era hermosa y un poco rara en su comportamiento, pero Broly la quería, para el.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir varios ki en especial uno "kakarotho"

Los guerreros z se detuvieron cerca del río y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, su reciente enemigo estaba con vida y cargaba a una chica muy moribunda entre sus brazos que además tenia una cola de saiyayin.

El primero en reaccionar fue Goku

-BROLY QUE LE AS HECHO A ESA CHICA, SUELTALA DE INMEDIATO!- le dijo Goku

esto no hizo mas que enojar a Broly, ocasionando que este piense que Goku se quería quedar con su hembra

Reiya entre tanto alboroto se despertó muy adolorida encontrándose en los brazos de Broly, no pudo mas que sonrojarse furiosamente. Asta que su visión se centro en los demás guerreros, sobre todo en un pequeño Goten con una cola muy parecida a la de ella.

Reiya salta de los brazos de Broly y se aparece detrás de Goten, lo carga con ella y lo lleva lejos en el cielo, lo alza ocasionando que quede sus rostros cerca. A todo esto Goten esta rojo y sin saber que hacer.

Lo que dejo mas perplejo a todo el mundo fue lo que siguió después.......

Reiya abrazaba cariñosamente a Goten y lo besaba en las mejillas, lo alzaba hacia el cielo y lo volvía a coger entre sus brazos.

oye pequeño como te llamas, dijo muy animada Reiya algo repuesta de sus heridas-

Goten que lindo nombre, el mío es Reiya y estoy contenta de ver a un pequeño igual a mi, sobre todo de mi misma raza. ¡ EHHHH Broly, POR QUE ME MENTISTE! -

REIYA SE ACERCO AL LEGENDARIO GUERREROY LE PLANTO FERENTE, TODOS ESTABAN SUDANDO DEL MIEDO A QUE ESTE SE VUELVA LOCO Y DESTRULLA TODO A SU PASO.

Broly se le quedo viendo, y luego un rubor corrió por sus mejillas, este se volteo para que Reiya no lo viera.

Esta se le trepo por enzima

Y le dijo algo al oído, que los demás, guerreros. Goku, vegeta, Gohan y mirai trunks no pudieron escuchar

( lo que le dijo Reiya a Broly fue que por que no se quedaban a vivir en ese planeta que de seguro adversarios no faltaban para luchar, este creyó que ella querría tener una familia con el en ese planeta y acepto.


End file.
